Missing You
by blcsseom
Summary: "You know you really love someone when you cannot hate them for breaking your heart" GOT7 - Broken!MarkJin. Ficlet. RnR, juseyo?


**Missing You  
** **Drabble.**

 **" _You know you really love someone when you cannot hate them for breaking your heart"_**

 **Mark x Junior ( slight JinBam )  
** **BL, Angst, Broken!MarkJin and Alternative Universe**

* * *

Seoul, South Korea.  
May 22, 2015, 12:45 PM.  
Park Jinyoung's side story – 1st POV.

Ini hari Jum'at, dimana semua murid- termasuk aku, tengah menunggu bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk menghabiskan weekend bersama kekasihku tersayang. Kunpimook Bhuwakul, namanya. He is cute as fuck. He? Mungkin kau merasa aneh. Perlu aku akui bahwa aku.. gay.

Aku menghela nafas, entah kenapa saat melamun seperti ini, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku merasa ada sesuatu dari diriku yang hilang. Galau? Tidak. Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat manis dan aku termasuk pria beruntung yang bisa memilikinya. Kepalaku menoleh ke luar jendela, mengamati orang-orang yang berada di lapangan tengah sekolah. Kembali, nafas lolos dari mulutku.

Tanpa sadar, mataku menangkap sosok seseorang disana. Sosok yang pernah menjadi pengisi hidupku. Sosok yang pernah aku cintai dan sangat aku sayangi. Sosok yang pernah aku puja-puja. Sosok yang sangat tidak asing dimataku..

Mark Yien Tuan.

Tubuh kurus itu sedang berlari ditengah-tengah lapangan. Raut wajahnya telihat kelelahan. Ingin rasanya aku keluar dari kelas, menuruni tangga dan mendatangi pemuda itu. Aku ingin memarahinya. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berlatih. Menyuruhnya segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa. Dan aku tau diri.

Aku menundukkan wajahku sedikit, menopang daguku dengan tangan kanan tanpa menggerakan kepalaku. Mataku masih terpaku pada sosok sempurna itu. Semua tentang Mark Yien Tuan MASIH sempurna, dimataku.

"Ah."

Rasa rindu terselip dihati, teringat pada Mark yang sangat aku sayangi dan sangat aku cintai. Apa aku tidak sayang pada Kunpimook? Bukan, bukan begitu. Kunpimook adalah duniaku sekarang.

Dan setidaknya, Mark juga masih jadi bagian dalam duniaku.

Aku tau, aku jahat. Aku tidak bisa begini. Disisi lain, aku mencintai Kunpimook, tapi di sisi lainnya, aku merindukan Mark. Aku yakin 100% bahwa aku sudah berhasil melupakan Mark sejak aku meminta Kunpimook menjadi kekasihku. Tapi nyatanya? Mustahil.

Lagi, liquid bening mengalir dari mataku. Aku tidak ingin munafik. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat merindukan dirinya. Aku ingin berlari dan memeluknya seperti yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku ingin menciumi seluruh wajahnya seperti yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Seperti yang pernah aku lakukan.

Aku teringat kembali memoriku bersama Mark. Teringat kembali betapa manisnya kami berdua. Teringat betapa banyaknya orang-orang yang mendukung hubunganku dengan dirinya.

Sayang, semua itu hanyalah sebuah memori yang tersimpan di sebuah folder di dalam hati, dan hanya bisa aku buka sesekali. Walaupun ingin rasanya aku kembali ke memori itu, melupakan semua kejahatannya dulu dan kembali bersamanya. Aku tau, aku tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Jinyoung hyung. Kau kenapa?"

Suara lembut menganggu lamunanku. Awalnya aku berharap itu adalah suara Mark, namun tambahan kata hyung membuatku sadar itu adalah Kunpimook. Aku mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Kunpimook di sampingku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo pulang."

Aku mengangkat bokongku dari bangku. Merapikan tas dan langsung mengandeng tangan Kunpimook, berjalan bersama-sama untuk menghabiskan weekend. Seperti biasa, jantungku berdebar saat bersama Kunpimook.

Tapi aku sadar, jantungku juga masih berdebar ketika melihat Mark.  
Aku jahat, ya?

* * *

 **I'M BACK WITH MARKJIN FIC!**

 **Akhirnya, inspirasi buat nulis datang lagi. Ini dapet ide beberapa menit lalu, dan langsung dibikin fic dan langsung dipublish. Teehee. Jadi maaf kalau diksinya jelek dan rada kacau karena ini fic dadakan 8'DD  
** **Ohiya untuk Unpredictable, maaf saya kena Writer Block. Jadi.. ya, gitu. Maafkan diri ini. /bows/**

 **See ya on next fanfiction, fellas! o/**


End file.
